hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsie Ramos
Elsie Ramos was a contestant on Season 1 of Hell's Kitchen. She was on the red team. She ranked in 4th place. Personality Elsie was very emotional and stressed out about the whole competition, but always kept her calm in the kitchen and was very nice with her teammates. As a mother of six children, she had a very motherly nature with the other contestants. Despite her lack of experience, she managed to get very far in the competition, which led her to become one of the main underdogs of that season. Season 1 Episode 1 Elsie was the sixth contestant to have her Signature Dish judged by Ramsay. She served turkey tacos, but before Ramsay tasted her dish, she started to panic and sweat because of the hard critics he was giving to everybody else. After telling that she was making this for her children, Ramsay asked her if they were still alive. Despite a disastrous first impression, it was deemed not bad by Ramsay. After the challenge, she was placed on the red team, along with Chris, Carolann, Dewberry, Jimmy, and Jeff. During dinner service, Elsie was on the appetizer station. The first risotto she brought to the pass was overcooked and stuck to the plate. When Ramsay took it and waved it around, none of the rice dropped from the plate, like if it was glued to it, so he trashed it. The second risotto she sent was deemed delicious by Ramsay. After many tables walked out of the restaurant early, Ramsay shut down both kitchens. Her team lost the dinner service, but she, being able to bounce back from her first overcooked risotto, was named "Best of the Worst". Elsie named Carolann as her first nominee, and Dewberry as her second, despite convincing the latter he was not going anywhere. Episode 2 After elimination, Elsie went to the bathroom, but ran into Dewberry, who had just survived elimination. After looking at each other in the eyes through the mirror, she was given a big hug by him and he understood that it was hard for her. After a brutal wake up call the next morning, all the contestants were told to get down to the dining room, where Ramsay explained the next challenge, which was the Cleaning Squid Challenge. Elsie cleaned 1 squid acceptable to Ramsay's standards. Because the red team won the challenge 6-5, they were rewarded with a dinner with, and prepared, by Ramsay. During dinner service, Elsie was on the fish station. She showed great teamwork with Chris when he told her how to properly cook a piece of salmon on the grill. During Dewberry's meltdown, she looked at him, stunned, and she was the cause of him returning to his station, like if she saved him from walking out. After pizza was delivered to one of her team's tables and a physical assault on Jean-Philippe, Ramsay shut both kitchens down, declared the red team losers, and named Chris "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 After elimination, Elsie was already missing Dewberry, because he made her laugh every day. Moment later, when Jeff showed her his kidney stone, she thought it was a joke as it was very small. Before the 5 Course Meal Challenge, Elsie and her team welcomed Michael as a new teammate. She was really annoyed by Jeff's behavior at the grocery store because he was shopping by himself. She served a salad as a cold appetizer, which was deemed not bad by Ramsay, and she scored for the red team. Because the red team won the challenge after a tie-breaker at 3, they were rewarded with a night out with Ramsay at the bar. During prep, when Jeff left a hot sheet on the counter, Elsie picked it up and burned her hand. This resulted in a discussion between the red team, during the break, if they would be better without him. During dinner service, Elsie was on the dessert station. After Jeff's departure, she and the red team rallied to complete the orders. But, it was not enough, as Ramsay shut down both kitchens after tables started to walk out. The red team was declared winners after the critics enjoyed their lamb more than the blue team's. Episode 4 Following Jeff's departure, Elsie and the red team celebrated back to the dorms. They were relieved because he was more of a problem than helping, and not having him around was what gave the red team their first service win. During the Perfect Table Challenge, the red team made four mistakes, compared to the blue team's one. So, they lost the challenge, and had to clean and polish all the glassware and tableware of the restaurant for the next service. When Chris told the red team what was the blue team's reward, Elsie became really jealous because she wanted a massage as well. While prepping the pigeon before dinner service, Elsie felt disgusted by the smell of the bird, but she did it anyway as she had a "do or die" attitude that day. 30 minutes before service, because the red team lost the challenge, they had to arrange all the tables in the dining room, which made them lose valuable time of prep. During dinner service, Elsie started on the appetizer station. When the first order arrived, she started panicking as she was not able to give a proper time for her spaghetti dish, and was calmed down by Chris. When she got on the meat station, despite her anxiety, she had a very positive attitude, and the first Wellingtons that she brought to the pass were cooked beautifully. The red team continued to send out main courses by showing great teamwork, with her being congratulated by her teammates for her good job on the meat station. The red team eventually won the service after having completed all their tickets, which made her very emotional and proud of herself as her male teammates were congratulating her. Episode 5 After elimination, Elsie comforted Jessica who was already crying when her friend Mary Ellen was eliminated. She gave her a hug when they were in the bathroom. During the Pasta Making Challenge, Elsie helped Michael by pouring flour in the machine, so the dough would not get stuck inside. The red team managed to get 2,45 lbs of pasta acceptable, compared to the blue team's 2,41, therefore winning the challenge. They were rewarded with a nice tour on a gondola, with wine and cheese. Before dinner service, Elsie announced to Ramsay that the red team would cook during the first seating, and serve during the second. During the first seating, she was on main courses with Chris, but was confused and lost on times, like when she asked him two minutes for the lasagnas, he corrected by saying four minutes to Ramsay. She was given a pep talk by Ramsay who told her the main courses were not coming out as they should. During the second seating, she convinced her customers to get lasagna to sabotage the blue team. She heard Jessica calling her team "assholes" for trying to sabotage them. After Ramsay shut down the blue kitchen as the time limit was over, he announced the red team losers as both their service in the dining room and the kitchen were shocking. Michael was named "Best of the Worst". Elsie was Michael's first nominee for elimination, with Chris being the second. She survived elimination. Episode 6 After Chris' unexpected elimination, Elsie was shocked as she thought she was going to be eliminated, which was why she already packed her bags prior to the elimination. She was comforted by Jessica, who told her she deserved to be there. Before the challenge, Ramsay told Elsie she deserved to be there after surviving elimination. During the Blind Taste Test, she missed ox tongue, but got scallops on the next item. She also guessed Caesar salad dressing correctly, and even the burger on her final food. With 3 out of 4 right answers, it was the best performance from the red team and overall. The red team won the challenge 4-1, and they enjoyed wine tasting with Ramsay. She was enjoying Jimmy's way of tasting wine, saying it was funny, and said there was nothing refined in him. The night before the next service, Ramsay announced that both teams would create their own menus. The red team showed great teamwork while creating their menu, and during prep. During dinner service, Elsie was on the dessert station. When an order of mussel paella came in the red kitchen, she was very excited to cook it as it was one of her children's favorite dishes. However, it was not very well received by the customers. Ramsay eventually shut down both kitchens because too many orders came back. Her team won the service because their food was of better quality than the blue team's. Episode 7 When the contestants got back in the dorms, Elsie told Jessica she was home-sick, and wanted to see her sons and hang out with her sisters. Before the first individual challenge, Elsie was the second to receive a black jacket. When the Tableside Fruit Flambé Challenge began, she forgot her cart on her way to get her ingredients. So, she had to go back and get it. During the challenge, she was confused and told Ramsay she never did this before. However, her presentation and color on the caramel were praised by Ramsay. She finished second place, following Jimmy after some deliberation. Because she lost the challenge, she had to clean the entire dining room ahead of the next dinner service. That loss was even harder on her because she was not chosen by Jimmy to go on the reward with him despite ranking in second place. During the punishment, Elsie trash-talked over Jimmy and called him an ass-kisser, and felt he picked Michael over her because he owed him one, but reminded that Michael got rid of Chris, who was his biggest threat. When Jimmy and Michael came back from the reward and explained what the reward was, she became extremely envious, at the point she did not want Jimmy to touch her anymore, and flipping the bird in his back. During dinner service, Elsie was in the dining room, serving Caesar salads and fruit flambés tableside as Jimmy chose her to do so. Before service, Ramsay showed her a quick demo on how to do Caesar salad correctly. On her first order, she forgot her salad bowl in the kitchen, so she quickly came back to the kitchen and get it. The first salad she served was well received by the customer who ate it. Minutes after, power went out in the restaurant. During the power struggle, she struggled as she was not able to see what she was doing. Fortunately, it only lasted for a few seconds. After that, Jean-Philippe told her that a customer wanted his lettuce to be cut in small pieces. She remembered cutting the meat for her kids, and compared the customer to a baby, where she had to do everything for him. Later, when she got to the flambés, she went to the kitchen because she ran out of pans, prompting Jessica to ask her if she could get some pans for the meat station. She refused Jessica's request saying she was busy making the desserts. On her first try, she failed to fire up the alcohol, so the customer ate a flambé, not flambéed. But, she later bounced back and gave very good flambés to the customers, despite the wait. After a heated argument between Jimmy and Ramsay, the kitchen was shut down. Ralph was named "Best of the Worst". Back in the dorms, she tried to convince Ralph to nominate her because she felt home-sick. Even though Elsie tried to convince Ralph to do it, she was not nominated for elimination. Episode 8 Having survived until this point, Elsie now felt she was a pretty strong contender to win the competition. During the Leftovers Challenge, Elsie made a traditional chicken soup. While Ramsay said he was worried about the color, he found it delicious. He found it so delicious that he declared her the winner of the challenge. She was rewarded with an appearance on the morning day show "Good Day Live", which was airing on FOX, with Ramsay, the next morning, where she showed how to cook a risotto. As the second part of her reward, she got to choose who would be on which station during dinner service. So, she began the service on the fish station, as she decided to. But, after one hour, Ramsay made the whole team switch stations. So at that point, she moved to the garnish station. When she got there, she struggled to make the penne dish as she never made it before, so Michael reached over to do the dish for her. After that, Ramsay made the second switch of the night, so she was sent to the appetizer station. Two hours into service, when she found herself in the weeds, and asked for help, her three teammates refused to help her. Ramsay shouted at her because she was mixing up the orders. When Ramsay realized she was about to cry, he gave her a pep talk and sent her to the bathroom and take a short break. In the bathroom, she cried and was furious because she realized the backstab that was being attempted on her. She got back in the kitchen, a few minutes later, ready to fight back. But it was too late as Ramsay shut down both kitchens after many tables walked out. For the first time ever, nobody was named "Best of the Worst", and Ramsay would come with his own decision. Elsie was Ramsay's second nominee for elimination, with Jessica being the first. She was eliminated for her total meltdown during service, but before she left, Ramsay told her how much he was proud of her, and congratulated on how she was able to impress him. After she gave him her jacket, Ramsay told her to keep smiling, because she was lighting up a place when she did. She hugged everybody, and was told by everybody how much they were proud of her. During her exit interview, she received a retrospective montage of her run, and Ramsay gave no comment on her elimination. Episode 10/11 When Elsie came back for the last dinner service of the season, she was Michael's last pick, following Jessica and Jimmy. She was extremely bitter about the fact that both Michael and Ralph kept her aside for very long. During dinner service, on the first order, Elsie did not answer back immediately when Michael called the first ticket, because he was looking confused. So, she cooked as an individual, just like her teammates. More than an hour into service, she put plastic in a salad by accident, and when it came back, Michael threatened to kill her if she would do it again. After that, she got into a heated argument with Jessica, who was about to take her station over, and was told by her to shut up. Michael calmed the situation down. Three hours into service, Elsie moved to the desserts station, and successfully completed dinner service for her team. Michael eventually won the finals over Ralph. Nomination history Trivia *She is the first contestant ever to be named "Best of the Worst". *She is the first female contestant ever to have survived elimination. *She is the first contestant ever to appear on national live television during the competition. *After her appearance on the show, she published a book called "Elsie's Turkey Tacos and Arroz con Pollo". She also appeared on cooking shows, returned to culinary school, and made herself partner with Health First, to promote healthier choices for homemade cooking. Quotes *"I'm gonna kick some ass if it's the last fucking thing I do!" *"I did it! I'm proud of myself, and the guys are proud of me and, it's a good feeling! What can I say?" *"I've just never through anything this stressful in my life! I had four kids, and it wasn't this bad!" *"No one said a fucking word to me, the whole night!" Category:Chef Category:Season 1 Category:Black Jacket Category:Hot Women